Surprise
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: "Surprise," Logan said when Sam opened the door. Logan plans a surprise for his girlfriend on her birthday. fluffy LoganxOC.


**Welp, Sam's birthday was yesterday... Anyways, happy late birthday Sam, I love you!**

Sam had been waiting for today.

The pretty girl woke up sometime during the afternoon, the sound of her cell phone receiving incoming messages. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, reaching for her phone of the nightstand next to her bed. Numerous messages had flooded her inbox. She replied to each one, a smile on her face.

It was finally her birthday.

Sam hopped out of her bed, getting towels and fresh clothes, and headed to her bathroom to take a quick shower to get ready for a night out with her friends. After she got dressed, she received text messages saying how they suddenly had to cancel and didn't explain why.

Sam frowned, and sighed. Her phone now rung, the chorus of Usher's "Lil Freak" interrupting her disappointment. She giggled, and when she saw who was calling, her lips curved into a huge smile. Sam excitedly picked her phone up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Happy birthday, baby," the voice said, Sam's smile evolving into a huge grin at the sound of her boyfriend, Logan's, voice.

"Thanks, Logan," she responded. Sam reclined on the chair of her apartment, her boyfriend beginning to speak.

"How's your day? Any plans for today?" he asked.

"Alright so far, thanks," she replied, "and not really. The girls cancelled on me last minute and they didn't tell me why." Sam heard Logan sigh at the other end.

"I wish I could be there, baby, I really do," Logan said. Sam bit on her lip, sighing as well. After a minute of silence, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Sam said, "it's not your fault. It's not like you booked to be out of the state today."

"I know," Logan said, "but still. I just wish I could be there. Hopefully we can come home for a day or two." Sam shrugged.

"Hopefully."

Sam heard a soft knock on her door. "Hey, someone's knocking on the door. I'll be right back," she said, getting off of the chair and started walking towards the door.

"Surprise," Logan said when Sam opened the door. Sam grinned widely, jumping into Logan's arms. Logan grinned as well, holding her close to his body. Sam stayed in his arms, taking him in. After all, they hadn't seen each other for a good two months. Logan pulled her closer, Sam listening to his heart beating. She smiled. After a minute, they finally pulled apart.

"I missed you," Logan said.

"I missed you too," Sam said, hugging her boyfriend again. He chuckled, stroking her hair gently, and then planted a kiss on the top of her head. Sam looked up at her boyfriend, softly kissing his lips.

"When'd you get here? How long can you stay?" Sam asked.

"Late last night. And until tomorrow." Sam nodded. "C'mon, let's go!" Logan exclaimed.

"Go where?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"You think this is it? I mean, c'mon, Sam. You know me," Logan said, matter-of-factly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, excuse me," she joked. "I just thought you coming home for the day was a present itself. A wonderful one, might I add."

"Nope, your birthday doesn't end here," Logan said. He lightly pulled on Sam's hand as they left the hallway and went outside where Logan's car was waiting. They both got in, Logan opening Sam's door for her, and Logan took off.

The couple soon arrived at Santa Monica pier, the beach and boardwalk crowded as ever on the busy summer night.

"Let's get something to eat," Logan suggested.

"Then can we play some games?" Sam asked. Logan nodded his head, chuckling.

After eating delicious fried food, the couple walked along the boardwalk, hand-in-hand. A water gun game caught Sam's eye, Sam running over to it, pulling Logan excitedly by the hand.

"I bet you I can beat you," Logan said, his competitive side showing.

"Psh," Sam said, "I'd like to see you try." Logan paid the guy running the stand for both Sam and him.

Sam and Logan sat down on the stools and attempted to position their guns so the water would hit the target. The bell rang and the water started spurting out of the gun. The water started to rise for both Sam and Logan, both of them hitting the target spot on. Logan nudged Sam's arm, Sam loosing her aim. She squinted her eyes, finding her target again, and nudging Logan harder than he had.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey what? You're losing now!" Sam said, laughing. Logan took control of his gun again, and attempted to find his aim again. However, the bell rang again, and Sam had won.

Sam picked out her prize, a smirk on her face. Logan crossed his arms and eyed her.

"Hey, you snooze you lose," she teased. Logan rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around her as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, well next time… next time," Logan jokingly threatened. Sam chuckled.

Since it was nighttime now, all the rides and various stands along the boardwalk had all lit up one at a time. Logan led Sam to the Ferris wheel.

"One more thing before we leave," Logan said. He pulled Sam on line to the wheel, lit up with yellows, oranges, and reds. They waited for five minutes, and got on, the wheel slowly moving counterclockwise.

"Did you have a good day?" Logan asked as Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was honestly the best birthday ever," Sam replied, "thank you so much Logan." He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you had a good birthday, baby," he said, his arm draped around her. Sam and Logan sat there in a peaceful silence, the sound of loud booms interrupting it moments later.

They both looked up, fireworks projecting from the middle of the ocean. The great light show had different shapes burst into the dark sky.

"Best birthday ever," Sam happily sighed.


End file.
